Renascitur
by Hotoke
Summary: Rin Nohara dies. Kyoko Sasagawa breathes her first. In which Rin is Kyoko and the plot doesn't change for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover/story so it will probably contain a few mistakes. I will probably make the chapters longer later on.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and KHR don't belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Amano.**

* * *

She hopes that Kakashi will forgive her one day even though she can't forgive herself to subjecting him to this fate.

But even in the end, she will die as a loyal shinobi to Konoha.

She feels Kakashi's hand piecing her heart and it _hurtshurtsHURTs. _Her eyes look up and see Kakashi's eyes wide with shock and _pain_. Her chest is heaving but still she wills herself to say that it wasn't his fault, she wanted to die so don't blame yourself. But so she can make out is a strangle, "K-Kakashi"

Rin wants to tell him so bad but it hurts. It hurts seeing the tears streaming down his face. It hurts seeing all those times Team Seven were together. It really _hurts_.

Her eyes are filled with black dots and she feels a sudden weight has left her body. She knows that it's Kakashi's hand.

Rin dies and suddenly the pain is gone and she sees her parents and she runs. Her tears are freely falling as her mother smiles at her. She knows that in another part of her mind, she should be sad, but that part is overwritten by the happiness she feels at the moment.

She is so happy right now. Everything is alright in this moment. She wishes they could stay like this forever. But a black hole appears beneath her and she is _falling down down DOWN._

Rin is furious.

Her family has just been reunited and they were just torn apart again. She screams, hoping that someone might be able to fix this and reunite her with her family again.

Voices are speaking around her and she recognizes none of them. But she recognizes the white room of a hospital.

Has there been a mistake?

Didn't she die? Or did Kakashi keep her alive until they reached Konoha? _No no NO_NO, she wasn't supposed to be alive. The seal will set the Three-tails loose on the village. (_She doesn't want that to happen. She doesn't want to have the blood of innocents on her hands)_

Her eyes open, but she can't see clearly. _(Is this some sort of repercussion?)_

There are blurry images around her. She can make out one excited voice shouting, "EXTREME!" But there's one word that stood out to her. Baby.

Apparently she was a newborn baby. She was happy with the fact and at the same time not so happy. Happy because no one got hurt by the Three-tails and not so happy about not seeing her family again.

Rin falls asleep due to all the craziness that happened in the set past hour or so.

* * *

She wakes up again to the face of her new brother? Kami, it sounds so weird saying it. Rin still can't see but she knows that it's her new brother. Her _brother _has a nice smile and he calls her Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko, huh. Mirror or respectful child. In her last life? Still can't get used to that. She was Rin, dignified. Yeah she can get used to Kyoko.

Her brother is still here shouting "EXTREME" everywhere and at everything and by everything she means her.

His enthusiasm reminds her of Gai, Kakashi's weird green wearing spandex friend who challenges him to fights sometimes. It kinda hurts to have a reminder to Konoha, but at the same time it's refreshing to know that she was once Rin and that she remembers all of the time she spent in Konoha.

Rin knows she isn't supposed to ignore her brother. But she can't help it, it hurts looking at him and seeing Gai in his place. She works on it though, she doesn't want their relationship to be strained because of the past.

In this life she doesn't have the purple markings on her cheeks. She cries because now she knew it wasn't just a dream, that this her reality now.

Her chakra is all wonky, she can't get it to control itself and it doesn't want to be controlled either. It's like it has a mind of its own and right now it's sleeping, lying dormant until it wakes up.

Rin doesn't know to make out of it, she used to be a very talented medic which requires fun chakra control. Her chakra didn't have a mind of its own and it didn't need a lot of concentration to be controlled. But Rin can deal with it, she dealt with a lot of things. _(Obito's death, her parents death, and most of all her rebirth.)_

Ryohei-nii, (its only fair she calls him that, he's her brother) is a boxer, he's very passionate about it and asks other people to join his club when they go walking.

Rin doesn't really like this new place but she can get used to it. She likes the people and the place they live in, it's peaceful unlike the Konoha during was time. Rin can get used to this life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto and KHR don't belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Amano.**

**Renascitur means reborn in Latin in case you're wondering why's the title called that.**

Rin moves around, she doesn't want to try to crawl yet, she doesn't know if they'll start putting expectations on her too high for her too reach. She doesn't want that, Rin wants a normal life without shinobi and wars. Rin just wants to be happy.

Her family is full of happiness and smiles. It was weird at first, because in Konoha, there wasn't any families that had shinobi untouched by death.

She loves her new family, but she'll never forget her old one.

Ryohei-nii has silver hair and is two years older than she. He's very fond of boxing. Rin can't help but see Might Gai in Ryohei-nii's place sometimes. They're very alike.

Kaa-san, never Mama, is blonde and smiles all the time. Her smiles display a genjustu of sparkles and flowers behind her. Rin wonders if Kaa-san is a genjustu specialist with how it seems so effortlessly she does it.

Tou-san, never Papa, has silver hair like Ryohei-nii and he's also very extreme too. She wonders if that's were Ryohei-nii adopted the word. Tou-san is a boxer too.

Rin tries to act like a regular kid for them, but it's hard downplaying her intelligence. She knows that her parents are sometimes unnerved by her silence.

But Ryohei-nii doesn't mind and that's alright.

XxX

Rin wakes up to nightmares sometimes. They're are mostly her death, Obito's death, or Kakashi's stunned face when he found out he killed her.

She wakes up crying, but Ryohei-nii comes and hugs her tight. He doesn't ask her what was in her nightmare and Rin is glad for that. She doesn't want to lie to Ryohei-nii about her nightmares.

Sitting down with tears in her eyes and Ryohei-nii's arms around, Rin has never felt quite as happy in this life.

XxX

Her first word is Ryohei-nii, granted it came out a scrambled Rohei instead. Ryohei-nii freezes and a delighted smile crawls up her face and Rin knows that she loves her brother more than anything else.

XxX

She grows up slowly but surely, eating baby mush, getting changed, bathing, and sleeping. That's how her life goes, but she's two and Tou-san just died. There's a quiet silence in the house now, no more EXTREME, no more shouting for boxing matches.

Rin doesn't like the quiet silence that hangs over the house. Rin also doesn't like the way Ryohei-nii's face looks so crestfallen, so broken, so painfully _sad. _So she tries to make it better by smiling one of her mother's genjustu background smiles..

It works! Ryohei-nii is finally smiling again! Rin doesn't control her facial expressions or physical. She is jumping up and down, clapping her hands, still smiling.

XxX

When she's five, Kaa-san tells her that she has too go to school. Rin doesn't complain.

They go shopping and Rin buys a fluffy lion backpack an equally fluffy lunch bag. She buys clothes as well, they're mostly orange and blue. Rin chooses them because they remind her of Obito and his jacket and goggles.

She stills wears the Namimori primary school uniform. It was a blue and white sailor uniform.

XxX

"Konnichiwa, my name's Sasagawa Kyoko. I wanna be a ballerina when I go up!" Rin smiles her genjustu smiles.

The class clap but most of them are mumbling about her being pretty or an angel sent from heaven. Rin doesn't care about that, however she does care about the fluffy boy she saw.

She pats his head instinctively and pulls away when she hears a small, "hiee!"

"I'm really sorry... "

"It's Tsu-kun." He mumbles and Rin just wants to pinch his cheeks and tell him that he's the most adorable thing she has ever seen.

"Tsu-kun, starting today you are now my new best friend alright?" Rin smiles .

"Tsu-kun wants to be best friends with Sasagawa-san." He tilts his head to the side, a blush creeping on his face.

"Call me Kyoko, Tsu-kun." Rin pats his head again.

"H-hai, Sas-Kyoko."

Rin continues patting the fluffy mess which is Tsu-kun's hair while Tsu-kun just sat there.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn't take long before Rin notices she's amassed a fan club. It's not a big one like the one Kakashi had when he was in the Academy for only a short period. But the members are accumulating and while Rin isn't yet the most popular girl in school. It's almost guaranteed by the time she reaches middle school.

While her fan club is pretty cute (they wore custom shirts saying happy birthday on her birthday), she can notice that they don't necessarily like Tsuna. While Rin can't fathom how they don't like him (he's an adorable ball of fluff) she can spy the little things. Like how they steal his pencils sometimes or destroy his sandcastle.

They don't mess with him while she's with him though.

Sometimes she asks him about his pencils or how did his drawing got wet. He stutters a bit (because he's an adorable child) before saying that he lost them or he spilled the water over. And while these answers might fool a normal child, it's no good for Rin. Considering that she was a ninja in her past life, it would make her a sorry excuse for a ninja if she fell for that.

But when Tsuna comes over with a purple bruise on his cheek. Rin thinks of Obito and how he got injured. She looks at Tsuna again and sees Obito for a split second before she's met with the ugly sight of a bruise on Tsuna's face.

After she gives him an ice pack and his mom takes him away.

Screw this.

Why is she even thinking about this? She should just be confronting her fan club and beat the crap out of them. She used to do it to Obito's bullies and those times were one of the funniest times of her past life

* * *

Rin doesn't go with the Beat-Them-Until-They-Beg-For-Mercy-And-Make-Them-Cry-For-Their-Mommies strategy because that would be awful for her reputation and Rin needs a good reputation to do things behind the scenes (like beating people up) which aren't exactly nice teen idol-like. So she opts for The-Most-Pouty-Face-In-The-World-Which-Could-Destroy-Your-Soul which is exactly like it sounds like.

"I'm super sad." And Rin _pouts_. Its like a flip is switched if these kids were bewildered by her words, now they're full out dazzled by the pure cuteness of Rin's pout.

"My best friend," Rin now displays her Cute Smile #5, "Tsu-kun is really hurt but he won't tell me who hurts him." Cue the nervous shuffling of feet, the twitching fingers and heads looking everywhere besides her.

Rin continues, "So I want you guys to help me find the guy who hurts Tsu-kin." She pumps up her Cute Smile #5 to Cutest-Smile-In-The-World-Beside-Tsuna.

Her fan clubs nods their heads and say, "We will help Kyoko-sama to find the one who hurts your best friend, Tsu-kun."

"If you don't," Rin now displays her There-Will-Be-Blood-And-Ramen-Shall-Rule-The-World smile, she learned that one from Kushina.

Ah.

Now she's more depressed.

"Kyoko-sama, we will do our utmost best to find the culprit who hurt your best friend." Then her fan club marches away like determined soldiers and Rin is bewildered, because are they sure that they aren't aliens.

* * *

**Thank you TekoloKuatli, Firehedgehog, CAD270895, and Aira Aura for reviewing. I'm taking a class to become better at writing so your reviews were really appreciated.**

**CAD270895, I'm not good at all at writing romance, but maybe there will be some Kyoko and Tsuna moments in the future.**

**Aira Aura, one thing I'm definitely doing is making Tsuna smarter because Rin was the top kunoichi of her class so she will want Tsuna to get his grades up so he won't be bullied.**

**Constructive criticism reviews are greatly appreciated. So please tell me anything that would help me get better at writing so I can improve my stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

_"Obito you got into another fight again?" Rin said while putting on bandages. _

_"Sorry... I'll do better next time." Obito scratched his head sheepishly. _

_"I can't keep watching over you, what if we're in different teams?" Rin admonished him, "What are you going to then?" _

_"We're not going to be separated, we'll be on the same team. I just know it!" _

_"You're being awfully optimistic." _

_"I'm not being optimistic, I'm telling the future!" _

_"Well, what does the future say besides us being on the same team?"_

_"Um..." Obito's cheeks were colored pink, "We're still best friends and we live in the same house." _

_"That seems like a nice future." _

_"It'll be the best future and I'll make it come true, you'll see!"_

_"I don't doubt it."_

* * *

Rin woke up, tears in her eyes. Obito never got to make his future come true and Rin gave up on that dream of making it happen when she died. She looked out the window, the moon was glowing bright amongst all the clouds. _MOoNraBBItBaDgOaWAyItHUrtSIwaNTtOlIVe. _Rin blinked and shook her head trying to get rid of the thought of the demon that was sealed in her.

This was a new world, she doesn't need to bring over all her sadness. She could recreate the future Obito had dreamed of here and finish his dream.

* * *

_WArdYIngEveRYoNEiSleaVInGmEsTayWiTHmEdoN'TlEaVe_

* * *

"How was your day?" Rin asked her new classmate, Kurokawa Hana.

"Tch, everyone is a monkey here."

"Kurokawa-san, that isn't nice to say to your classmates."

"You're not my mom."

"I'm five and younger than you. Of course, I'm not your mom."

Hana retorted back, "I was talking in a metaphorical sense. Things that aren't supposed to be taken literally you know?"

"If you were talking literally I would have been scared for you."

"Tch."

Rin doesn't need to talk dumber to Hana. Hana is...a breath of fresh air compared to all the toddlers she had been surrounded with. There were times Rin had been scared that she had been an anomaly and well she is an anomaly. But Hana doesn't care that she talks like she is older than she actually looks like. She can converse normally without being afraid that other people will find her abnormal.

"You're doing that weird spacing out thing again." Hana knocked her heavy book of facts against Rin's head.

"Ow, why did you do that?" Rin cradled her head. "That wasn't a nice thing to do to a classmate."

"You're not a classmate." Rin looked at Hana and spotted a faint blush over her cheeks.

"Then what am I?" She leaned in closer until their faces were touching.

"A nuisance."

"And here I thought you considered me a friend," Rin faked an injured expression and put her hand over her heart, "I guess your heart is just as cold and lifeless as they say."

"When did I ever say that you were my friend? I think you have hearing problems, maybe you should go see the doctor."

"Wow, my heart hurts."

"It should."

* * *

"Today we'll be going over what we want to become in the future," Nakamura-sensei gestured towards the mini podium in the middle of the classroom, "Now who wants to go first?"

Dozens of tiny hands rose in the air, and loud voices accompanying them too, all shouting,

"ME!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Me!"

"Everyone calm down, we'll all get to have a turn." Nakamura-sensei spoke above all the chattering little voices, "Why don't we go by the rows? Everyone in the first row goes first, then the second row until we get to the last row."

"Yeah!"

"Uh uh!"

"Okay!"

"Okay, then Sayuri, why don't you come up?"

A blonde girl with twin pigtails bounced up to the podium, "Hi! I'm Sayuri and I want to be an actor!"

"That was nice, everyone give a round of applause for Sayuri." Nakamura-sensei started the applause and the rest of the kids joined in.

"Ok, now it's Tadashi's turn."

This continued for a time before it came to the third row, which was Rin's row. And the first person in Rin's row was Hana.

"Hana it's your turn now." Nakamura-sensei nudged the black hair girl towards the podium.

"I'll do it here." Hana stood up and faced the class, "You guys are all monkeys except you two," She pointed at the sensei and Rin, "And I don't know."

"Uh...well I'm sure that Hana didn't mean everything she said, right?"

"I did." The girl in question flatly replied.

"Well onto the next person then."

Rin shot up in her seat and hopped to the podium, and she prepared her I-Am-The-Cutest-Thing-In-The-World-So-Puke-Rainbows-Smile. "Hi! My name is Kyoko and I want to be a ballerina!" And then she hopped off the stage while revealing her The-World-Is-Ending-And-I-Am-The-Cutest-Thing-In-The-Whole-Universe-So-Bow-Down-And-Worship-Me.

The class predictably puked rainbows and started worshipping Rin all while still puking rainbows. Rin looked at the kids and she could feel her inner villain come out because she just started laughing maniacally.

"You're not right in the head."

Rin turned to look at Hana and said, "Go away, you filthy peasant."

"Rude."

"It's called sass."

* * *

**This was supposed to be a sad chapter, but then Hana came in and it was like 'its not your story its mine' so that happened. And classes are online now and I'm failing one because I can't do PE to save my life. Also, I got better at writing at dialogue, I think. **

**TekoloKuatli- You're right, I guess my thinking is that because he was belittled his self-esteem went down and everything else is like you said. And thank you for the review :)**

**mdey-KK- Rin has flames but she thinks its a different form of chakra, and I have one idea for another person to be reincarnated. And I guess I might expand on the idea why she reincarnated.**

**canis lupus familiaris- laughs help the body so keep laughing :D**

**Frozen teen- haven't thought that far ahead yet, but pairing are a no show because if I wrote romance you would cringe so hard.**

**sidtrix- thanks for the compliment! :D And I actually got the idea from Elena Parker's _Sunshine and Lighting _so you could look at that if you haven't already. Yeah and Iemistu even said that Kyoko acted like Nana when she was young. And I felt like they could have expanded her character a bit more, because she felt like the classic damsel in distress in superhero movies.**

**And a quote to keep you laughing, "**Never doubt the courage of the French. They were the ones who discovered that snails are edible.**" **-Doug Larson


	5. Chapter 5

Rin looked around at the playground, spotting a redhead and blond playing together. It reminded her of Kushina and Minato-sensei a bit.

Ah, Kushina, what were she and Minato-sensei doing now? Rin had heard from the redhead herself that they were expecting a baby, and she wanted Rin to help with the baby. She wondered if the baby had Kushina's hair and Minato-sensei's smile or maybe it was the-

"Here you go." Hana shoved the strawberry ice cream in front of Rin's face, disrupting her thoughts.

Rin looked at Hana who was licking her chocolate ice cream, "Um thanks? But how do you know my favorite flavor?"

Hana looked at Rin with a deadpan expression, "I think the whole school knows by now, you practically gush at everything strawberry themed."

That wasn't true, sure Rin might have been excited about the new strawberry themed week, but she did not _gush _over everything. Strawberries were delicious...and if she had a strawberry plush, nobody needed to know.

"I don't gush over everything, I think you're over-exaggerating my whole 'strawberry obsession'"

"Tell that to your fan club, I think they built a shrine of you and strawberries," Hana turned back to licking her ice cream, "It's like a whole room dedicated to you, it's freaking weird."

"Hey, I'm sure they're just...happy about the strawberry week too?" Rin stammered out a weak explanation.

"You go believe that."

* * *

After Hana left the playground, because and Rin quotes 'I'm studying for the math test' which was balderdash! Hana was easily one of the smartest kids in the school, she didn't need to study for anything. And when she did study, she got extra credit when there weren't any questions for extra credit. It was complete barnacles!

But this gave Rin more time to think about her past life. Like what about Kakashi, Minato, and if she gave up adding honorifics after their name, who would go tattle on her. She was in a completely different world for Kami's sake! And it wasn't like there were any Yamanakas to dissect her mind just to find out she wasn't using honorifics on her teachers and friends. Holy shi-guacamole!

(almost cursed right there, Rin you got to be child friendly, remind yourself of the children, the children. Don't contaminate the children with foul language, be a child-friendly person.)

What if someone from the Elemental Nations came to this world too? Rin started fantasizing about the possibilities of that. But she came to her senses and shook her head. The chances of her coming into contact with another person from the Elemental Nations, especially someone she knew were low. And even if someone came, they could be from Iwa or Kiri! Or they already here, and don't know about each other because they live on the opposite side of the world! Kami this was frustrating, it was like you suddenly realize that there's an exact same person doing the exact same things you're doing except you don't know where they are because Earth has a Sugar-Honey-Ice-Tea ton amount of people on it!

And even if they found a person from the Elemental Nations, what were the chances that the government were going to reveal it to the public. Like, are they're really going to go like, "Oh hey we just found evidence of a whole new world, and our only piece of evidence is this slightly deranged child...teen...something...humanoid?"

Yeah, Rin thought so.

* * *

"You look like shit."

"Hana, language, there are impressional children here!" Rin reprimanded sternly at Hana, "We don't want to corrupt them to be like you."

"What do you mean, there aren't any impressional children, they're brainwashed by you." Hana looked at her dead in the eyes.

"You shouldn't say that about them, their feelings could be hurt!"

"Their feelings? I don't think they have any feelings left. They're practically a robot."

Rin stopped walking to look at Hana, "You think you should be talking? You sprout dictionary facts like an encyclopedia all the time."

"Do I look like I can build a shrine in a day?"

"..."

"Yeah, that's right. "

* * *

"So, do you want to go to the park?" Rin asked Tsuna, "We could play your favorite game, hide and seek."

Tsuna turned hesitantly, "Is the dog going to be there?"

"The dog?" She tilted her head. "What dog?"

"The big dog."

"The big dog?" Rin asked with visible confusion in her eyes, there weren't any dogs in the area. "Where was the big dog?"

He pointed at Matsuda-san's house, which Rin knew owned a really cute chihuahua named Rui. "You mean Rui?"

"Mm-hmm," mumbled Tsuna.

"The small tiny dog who is like eight inches tall?" Rin paused patting Tsuna's hair, which was even fluffy, was that even possible?

"He scares me," Tsuna curled himself into a ball. "I don't like him."

"Tsuna, Rui isn't even here, he's gone to the vet," The blonde had to keep herself from laughing but she couldn't help it, "Haha...haha-"

"It's not funny!" Tsuna tried to look angry but it wasn't working because his hair was just so poofy and fluffy, and his cheeks just looked so squishable. "I'm serious, stop laughing!"

"Haha...ha, its just...haha t-too funny!"

"Stop laughing!"

Rin paused for a second to look at Tsuna, she thought she caught his eyes turn orange. But the sun was bright today and it could be a trick of the light too. Or was it the strange fire chakra she has? Does Tsuna have it too? Then how did he get? This just opened up a whole lotta questions for Rin to find out.

* * *

**Finished! **

**Thanks for everyone that followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. This was a wild week so far, a lot of bad things happened to me, but I'm recovering :)**

**TekoloKuautli- Thanks, Hana has invaded this chapter too!**

**Melany shiro- I don't think I'm going to do that, it's just that I really like Hana as this sarcastic child and I don't want to add her being a reincarnated person to the mix.**

**And a quote to keep you laughing, **"The surest sign that intelligent life exists elsewhere in the universe is that it has never tried to contact us." -Bill Watterson

– Bill Watterson


End file.
